Circulating cholesterol is carried by plasma lipoproteins—complex particles of lipid and protein composition that transport lipids in the blood. Four major classes of lipoprotein particles circulate in plasma and are involved in the fat-transport system: chylomicrons, very low density lipoprotein (VLDL), low density lipoprotein (LDL) and high density lipoprotein (HDL). Chylomicrons constitute a short-lived product of intestinal fat absorption. VLDL and particularly, LDL, are responsible for the delivery of cholesterol from the liver (where it is synthesized or obtained from dietary sources) to extrahepatic tissues, including the arterial walls. HDL, by contrast, mediates reverse cholesterol transport (RCT), the removal of cholesterol from extrahepatic tissues to the liver, where it is catabolized, eliminated or recycled. HDL also plays a role in inflammation, transporting oxidized lipids and interleukin.
Lipoprotein particles have a hydrophobic core comprised of cholesterol (normally in the form of a cholesteryl ester) and triglycerides. The core is surrounded by a surface coat comprising phospholipids, unesterified cholesterol and apolipoproteins. Apolipoproteins mediate lipid transport, and some may interact with enzymes involved in lipid metabolism. At least ten apolipoproteins have been identified, including: ApoA-I, ApoA-II, ApoA-IV, ApoA-V, ApoB, ApoC-I, ApoC-II, ApoC-III, ApoD, ApoE, ApoJ and ApoH. Other proteins such as LCAT (lecithin:cholesterol acyltransferase), CETP (cholesteryl ester transfer protein), PLTP (phospholipid transfer protein) and PON (paraoxonase) are also found associated with lipoproteins.
Cardiovascular diseases such as coronary heart disease, coronary artery disease and atherosclerosis are linked overwhelmingly to elevated serum cholesterol levels. For example, atherosclerosis is a slowly progressive disease characterized by the accumulation of cholesterol within the arterial wall. Compelling evidence supports the theory that lipids deposited in atherosclerotic lesions are derived primarily from plasma LDLs; thus, LDLs have popularly become known as “bad” cholesterol. In contrast, HDL serum levels correlate inversely with coronary heart disease. Indeed, high serum levels of HDLs are regarded as a negative risk factor. It is hypothesized that high levels of plasma HDLs are not only protective against coronary artery disease, but may actually induce regression of atherosclerotic plaque (see, e.g., Badimon et al., 1992, Circulation 86(Suppl. III):86-94; Dansky and Fisher, 1999, Circulation 100:1762-63; Tangirala et al., 1999, Circulation 100(17):1816-22; Fan et al., 1999, Atherosclerosis 147(1):139-45; Deckert et al., 1999, Circulation 100(11):1230-35; Boisvert et al., 1999, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 19(3):525-30; Benoit et al., 1999, Circulation 99(1):105-10; Holvoet et al.; 1998, J. Clin. Invest. 102(2):379-85; Duverger et al., 1996, Circulation 94(4):713-17; Miyazaki et al., 1995, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 15(11):1882-88; Mezdour et al., 1995, Atherosclerosis 113(2):237-46; Liu et al., 1994, J. Lipid Res. 35(12):2263-67; Plump et al., 1994, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 91(20):9607-11; Paszty et al., 1994, J. Clin. Invest 94(2):899-903; She et al., 1992, Chin. Med. J. (Engl). 105(5):369-73; Rubin et al., 1991, Nature 353(6341):265-67; She et al., 1990, Ann. NY Acad. Sci. 598:339-51; Ran, 1989, Chung Hua Ping Li Hsueh Tsa Chih (also translated as: Zhonghua Bing Li Xue Za Zhi) 18(4):257-61; Quezado et al., 1995, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 272(2):604-11; Duverger et al., 1996, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 16(12):1424-29; Kopfler et al., 1994, Circulation; 90(3):1319-27; Miller et al., 1985, Nature 314(6006):109-11; Ha et al., 1992, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1125(2):223-29; Beitz et al., 1992, Prostaglandins Leukot. Essent. Fatty Acids 47(2): 149-52). As a consequence, HDLs have popularly become known as “good” cholesterol.
The “protective” role of HDL has been confirmed in a number of studies (e.g., Miller et al., 1977, Lancet 1(8019):965-68; Whayne et al., 1981, Atherosclerosis 39:411-19). In these studies, the elevated levels of LDL appear to be associated with increased cardiovascular risk, whereas high HDL levels seem to confer cardiovascular protection. In vivo studies have further demonstrated the protective role of HDL, showing that HDL infusions into rabbits may hinder the development of cholesterol induced arterial lesions (Badimon et al., 1989, Lab. Invest. 60:455-61) and/or induce their regression (Badimon et al., 1990, J. Clin. Invest. 85:1234-41).
2.1. Reverse Cholesterol Transport, HDL and Apolipoprotein A-I
The reverse cholesterol transport (RCT) pathway functions to eliminate cholesterol from most extrahepatic tissues and is crucial to maintaining the structure and function of most cells in the body. RCT consists mainly of three steps: (a) cholesterol efflux, i.e., the initial removal of cholesterol from various pools of peripheral cells; (b) cholesterol esterification by the action of lecithin:cholesterol acyltransferase (LCAT), preventing a re-entry of effluxed cholesterol into cells; and (c) uptake of HDL cholesterol and cholesteryl esters to liver cells for hydrolysis, then recycling, storage, excretion in bile or catabolism to bile acids.
LCAT, the key enzyme in RCT, is produced by the liver and circulates in plasma associated with the HDL fraction. LCAT converts cell-derived cholesterol to cholesteryl esters, which are sequestered in HDL destined for removal (see Jonas 2000, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1529(1-3):245-56). Cholesteryl ester transfer protein (CETP) and phospholipid transfer protein (PLTP) contribute to further remodeling of the circulating HDL population. CETP moves cholesteryl esters made by LCAT to other lipoproteins, particularly ApoB-comprising lipoproteins, such as VLDL and LDL. PLTP supplies lecithin to HDL. HDL triglycerides are catabolized by the extracellular hepatic triglyceride lipase, and lipoprotein cholesterol is removed by the liver via several mechanisms.
The functional characteristics of HDL particles are mainly determined by their major apolipoprotein components such as ApoA-I and ApoA-II. Minor amounts of ApoC-I, ApoC-II, ApoC-III, ApoD, ApoA-IV, ApoE, ApoJ have also been observed associated with HDL. HDL exists in a wide variety of different sizes and different mixtures of the above-mentioned constituents, depending on the status of remodeling during the metabolic RCT cascade or pathway.
Each HDL particle usually comprises at least one molecule, and usually two to four molecules, of ApoA-I. HDL particles may also comprise only ApoE (γ-LpE particles), which are known to also be responsible for cholesterol efflux, as described by Prof. Gerd Assmann (see, e.g., von Eckardstein et al., 1994, Curr Opin Lipidol. 5(6):404-16). ApoA-I is synthesized by the liver and small intestine as preproapolipoprotein A-I, which is secreted as proapolipoprotein A-I (proApoA-I) and rapidly cleaved to generate the plasma form of ApoA-I, a single polypeptide chain of 243 amino acids (Brewer et al., 1978, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 80:623-30). PreproApoA-I that is injected experimentally directly into the bloodstream is also cleaved into the plasma form of ApoA-I (Klon et al., 2000, Biophys. J. 79(3):1679-85; Segrest et al., 2000, Curr. Opin. Lipidol. 11(2):105-15; Segrest et al., 1999, J. Biol. Chem. 274 (45):31755-58).
ApoA-I comprises 6 to 8 different 22-amino acid α-helices or functional repeats spaced by a linker moiety that is frequently proline. The repeat units exist in amphipathic helical conformation (Segrest et al., 1974, FEBS Lett. 38: 247-53) and confer the main biological activities of ApoA-I, i.e., lipid binding and lecithin cholesterol acyl transferase (LCAT) activation.
ApoA-I forms three types of stable complexes with lipids: small, lipid-poor complexes referred to as pre-β-1 HDL; flattened discoidal particles comprising polar lipids (phospholipid and cholesterol) referred to as pre-β-2 HDL; and spherical particles, comprising both polar and nonpolar lipids, referred to as spherical or mature HDL (HDLL3 and HDLL2). Most HDL in the circulating population comprise both ApoA-I and ApoA-II (the “AI/AII-HDL fraction”). However, the fraction of HDL comprising only ApoA-I (the “AI-HDL fraction”) appears to be more effective in RCT. Certain epidemiologic studies support the hypothesis that the ApoA-I-HDL fraction is anti-atherogenic. (Parra et al., 1992, Arterioscler. Thromb. 12:701-07; Decossin et al., 1997, Eur. J. Clin. Invest. 27:299-307).
Although the mechanism for cholesterol transfer from the cell surface (i.e., cholesterol efflux) is unknown, it is believed that the lipid-poor complex, pre-β-1 HDL, is the preferred acceptor for cholesterol transferred from peripheral tissue involved in RCT. (See Davidson et al., 1994, J. Biol. Chem. 269:22975-82; Bielicki et al., 1992, J. Lipid Res. 33:1699-1709; Rothblat et al., 1992, J. Lipid Res. 33:1091-97; and Kawano et al., 1993, Biochemistry 32:5025-28; Kawano et al., 1997, Biochemistry 36:9816-25). During this process of cholesterol recruitment from the cell surface, pre-β-1 HDL is rapidly converted to pre-β-2 HDL. PLTP may increase the rate of pre-β-2 HDL disc formation, but data indicating a role for PLTP in RCT is lacking. LCAT reacts preferentially with discoidal, small (pre-β) and spherical (i.e., mature) HDL, transferring the 2-acyl group of lecithin or other phospholipids to the free hydroxyl residue of cholesterol to generate cholesteryl esters (retained in the HDL) and lysolecithin. The LCAT reaction requires ApoA-I as an activator; i.e., ApoA-I is the natural cofactor for LCAT. The conversion of cholesterol sequestered in the HDL to its ester prevents re-entry of cholesterol into the cell, the net result being that cholesterol is removed from the cell.
Cholesteryl esters in the mature HDL particles in the ApoAI-HDL fraction (i.e., comprising ApoA-I and no ApoA-II) are removed by the liver and processed into bile more effectively than those derived from HDL comprising both ApoA-I and ApoA-II (the AI/AII-HDL fraction). This may be owing, in part, to the more effective binding of ApoAI-HDL to the hepatocyte membrane. The existence of an HDL receptor has been hypothesized, and a scavenger receptor, class B, type I (SR-BI) has been identified as an HDL receptor (Acton et al., 1996, Science 271:518-20; Xu et al., 1997, Lipid Res. 38:1289-98). SR-BI is expressed most abundantly in steroidogenic tissues (e.g., the adrenals), and in the liver (Landschulz et al., 1996, J. Clin. Invest. 98:984-95; Rigotti et al., 1996, J. Biol. Chem. 271:33545-49).
CETP may also play a role in RCT. Changes in CETP activity or its acceptors, VLDL and LDL, play a role in “remodeling” the HDL population. For example, in the absence of CETP, the HDLs become enlarged particles that are not cleared. (For reviews of RCT and HDLs, see Fielding and Fielding, 1995, J. Lipid Res. 36:211-28; Barrans et al., 1996, Biochem. Biophys. Acta 1300:73-85; Hirano et al., 1997, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 17(6):1053-59).
HDL also plays a role in the reverse transport of other lipids and in detoxification, i.e., the transport of lipids from cells, organs, and tissues to the liver for catabolism and excretion. Such lipids include sphingomyelin (SM), oxidized lipids, and lysophophatidylcholine. For example, Robins and Fasulo (1997, J. Clin. Invest. 99:380-84) have shown that HDLs stimulate the transport of plant sterol by the liver into bile secretions.
The major component of HDL, ApoA-I, can associate with SM in vitro. When ApoA-I is reconstituted in vitro with bovine brain SM (BBSM), a maximum rate of reconstitution occurs at 28° C., the temperature approximating the phase transition temperature for BBSM (Swaney, 1983, J. Biol. Chem. 258(2), 1254-59). At BBSM:ApoA-I ratios of 7.5:1 or less (wt/wt), a single reconstituted homogeneous HDL particle is formed that comprises three ApoA-I molecules per particle and that has a BBSM:ApoA-I molar ratio of 360:1. It appears in the electron microscope as a discoidal complex similar to that obtained by recombination of ApoA-I with phosphatidylcholine at elevated ratios of phospholipid/protein. At BBSM:ApoA-I ratios of 15:1 (wt/wt), however, larger-diameter discoidal complexes form that have a higher phospholipid:protein molar ratio (535:1). These complexes are significantly larger, more stable, and more resistant to denaturation than ApoA-I complexes formed with phosphatidylcholine.
Sphingomyelin (SM) is elevated in early cholesterol acceptors (pre-β-HDL and γ-migrating ApoE-comprising lipoprotein), suggesting that SM might enhance the ability of these particles to promote cholesterol efflux (Dass and Jessup 2000, J. Pharm. Pharmacol. 52:731-61; Huang et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:1834-38; Fielding and Fielding 1995, J. Lipid Res. 36:211-28).
2.2. Protective Mechanism of HDL and ApoA-I
Recent studies of the protective mechanism(s) of HDL have focused on apolipoprotein A-I (ApoA-I), the major component of HDL. High plasma levels of ApoA-I are associated with absence or reduction of coronary lesions (Maciejko et al., 1983, N. Engl. J. Med. 309:385-89; Sedlis et al., 1986, Circulation 73:978-84).
The infusion of ApoA-I or of HDL in experimental animals exerts significant biochemical changes, as well as reduces the extent and severity of atherosclerotic lesions. After an initial report by Maciejko and Mao (1982, Arteriosclerosis 2:407a), Badimon et al., (1989, Lab. Invest. 60:455-61; 1989, J. Clin. Invest. 85:1234-41) found that they could significantly reduce the extent of atherosclerotic lesions (reduction of 45%) and their cholesterol ester content (reduction of 58.5%) in cholesterol-fed rabbits, by infusing HDL (d=1.063-1.325 g/ml). They also found that the infusions of HDL led to a close to a 50% regression of established lesions. Esper et al. (1987, Arteriosclerosis 7:523a) have shown that infusions of HDL can markedly change the plasma lipoprotein composition of Watanabe rabbits with inherited hypercholesterolemia, which develop early arterial lesions. In these rabbits, HDL infusions can more than double the ratio between the protective HDL and the atherogenic LDL.
The potential of HDL to prevent arterial disease in animal models has been further underscored by the observation that ApoA-I can exert a fibrinolytic activity in vitro (Saku et al., 1985, Thromb. Res. 39:1-8). Ronneberger (1987, Xth Int. Congr. Pharmacol., Sydney, 990) demonstrated that ApoA-I can increase fibrinolysis in beagle dogs and in Cynomologous monkeys. A similar activity can be noted in vitro on human plasma. Ronneberger was able to confirm a reduction of lipid deposition and arterial plaque formation in ApoA-I treated animals.
In vitro studies indicate that complexes of ApoA-I and lecithin can promote the efflux of free cholesterol from cultured arterial smooth muscle cells (Stein et al., 1975, Biochem. Biophys. Acta, 380:106-18). By this mechanism, HDL can also reduce the proliferation of these cells (Yoshida et al., 1984, Exp. Mol. Pathol. 41:258-66).
Two naturally occurring human mutations of ApoA-I have been isolated in which an arginine residue is mutated to cysteine. In apolipoprotein A-IMilano (ApoA-IM), this substitution occurs at residue 173, whereas in apolipoprotein A-IParis (ApoA-IP), this substitution occurs at residue 151 (Franceschini et al., 1980, J. Clin. Invest. 66:892-900; Weisgraber et al., 1983, J. Biol. Chem. 258:2508-13; Bruckert et al., 1997, Atherosclerosis 128:121-28; Daum et al., 1999, J. Mol. Med. 77:614-22; Klon et al., 2000, Biophys. J. 79(3):1679-85).
Reconstituted HDL particles comprising disulfide-linked homodimers of either ApoA-IM or ApoA-IP are similar to reconstituted HDL particles comprising wild-type ApoA-I in their ability to clear dimyristoylphosphatidylcholine (DMPC) emulsions and their ability to promote cholesterol efflux (Calabresi et al., 1997b, Biochemistry 36:12428-33; Franceschini et al., 1999, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 19:1257-62; Daum et al., 1999, J. Mol. Med. 77:614-22). In both mutations, heterozygous individuals have decreased levels of HDL but paradoxically, are at a reduced risk for atherosclerosis (Franceschini et al., 1980, J. Clin. Invest. 66:892-900; Weisgraber et al., 1983, J. Biol. Chem. 258:2508-13; Bruckert et al., 1997, Atherosclerosis 128:121-28). Reconstituted HDL particles comprising either variant are capable of LCAT activation, although with decreased efficiency when compared with reconstituted HDL particles comprising wild-type ApoA-I (Calabresi et al., 1997a, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 232:345-49; Daum et al., 1999, J. Mol. Med. 77:614-22).
The ApoA-IM mutation is transmitted as an autosomal dominant trait; 8 generations of carriers within a family have been identified (Gualandri et al., 1984, Am. J. Hum. Genet. 37:1083-97). The status of an ApoA-IM carrier individual is characterized by a remarkable reduction in HDL-cholesterol level. In spite of this, carrier individuals do not apparently show any increased risk of arterial disease. Indeed, by examination of genealogical records, it appears that these subjects may be “protected” from atherosclerosis (Sirtori et al., 2001, Circulation, 103: 1949-1954; Roma et al., 1993, J. Clin. Invest. 91(4):1445-520).
The mechanism of the possible protective effect of ApoA-IM in carriers of the mutation seems to be linked to a modification in the structure of the mutant ApoA-IM, with loss of one alpha-helix and an increased exposure of hydrophobic residues (Franceschini et al., 1985, J. Biol. Chem. 260:1632-35). The loss of the tight structure of the multiple alpha-helices leads to an increased flexibility of the molecule, which associates more readily with lipids, compared to normal ApoA-I. Moreover, apolipoprotein-lipid complexes are more susceptible to denaturation, thus suggesting that lipid delivery is also improved in the case of the mutant.
Bielicki, et al. (1997, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 17 (9):1637-43) has demonstrated that ApoA-IM has a limited capacity to recruit membrane cholesterol compared with wild-type ApoA-I. In addition, nascent HDL formed by the association of ApoA-IM with membrane lipids was predominantly 7.4-nm particles rather than larger 9- and 11-nm complexes formed by wild-type ApoA-I. These observations indicate that the Arg173→Cys173 substitution in the ApoA-I primary sequence interfered with the normal process of cellular cholesterol recruitment and nascent HDL assembly. The mutation is apparently associated with a decreased efficiency for cholesterol removal from cells. Its antiatherogenic properties may therefore be unrelated to RCT.
The most striking structural change attributed to the Arg173→Cys173 substitution is the dimerization of ApoA-IM (Bielicki et al., 1997, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 17 (9):1637-43). ApoA-IM can form homodimers with itself and heterodimers with ApoA-II. Studies of blood fractions comprising a mixture of apolipoproteins indicate that the presence of dimers and complexes in the circulation may be responsible for an increased elimination half-life of apolipoproteins. Such an increased elimination half-life has been observed in clinical studies of carriers of the mutation (Gregg et al., 1988, NATO ARW on Human Apolipoprotein Mutants: From Gene Structure to Phenotypic Expression, Limone SG). Other studies indicate that ApoA-IM dimers (ApoA-IM/ApoA-IM) act as an inhibiting factor in the interconversion of HDL particles in vitro (Franceschini et al., 1990, J. Biol. Chem. 265:12224-31).
2.3. Current Treatments for Dyslipidemic and Related Disorders
Dyslipidemic disorders are diseases associated with elevated serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels and lowered serum HDL:LDL ratios, and include hyperlipidemia, especially hypercholesterolemia, coronary heart disease, coronary artery disease, vascular and perivascular diseases, and cardiovascular diseases such as atherosclerosis. Syndromes associated with atherosclerosis such as intermittent claudication, caused by arterial insufficiency, are also included. A number of treatments are currently available for lowering the elevated serum cholesterol and triglycerides associated with dyslipidemic disorders. However, each has its own drawbacks and limitations in terms of efficacy, side-effects and qualifying patient population.
Bile-acid-binding resins are a class of drugs that interrupt the recycling of bile acids from the intestine to the liver; e.g., cholestyramine (Questran Light®, Bristol-Myers Squibb), and colestipol hydrochloride (Colestid®, The Upjohn Company). When taken orally, these positively-charged resins bind to the negatively charged bile acids in the intestine. Because the resins cannot be absorbed from the intestine, they are excreted carrying the bile acids with them. The use of such resins at best, however, only lowers serum cholesterol levels by about 20%, and is associated with gastrointestinal side-effects, including constipation and certain vitamin deficiencies. Moreover, since the resins bind other drugs, other oral medications must be taken at least one hour before or four to six hours subsequent to ingestion of the resin; thus, complicating heart patient's drug regimens.
Statins are cholesterol lowering agents that block cholesterol synthesis by inhibiting HMGCoA reductase—the key enzyme involved in the cholesterol biosynthetic pathway. Statins, e.g., lovastatin (Mevacor®), simvastatin (Zocor®), pravastatin (Pravachol®), fluvastatin (Lescol®) and atorvastatin (Lipitor®), are sometimes used in combination with bile-acid-binding resins. Statins significantly reduce serum cholesterol and LDL-serum levels, and slow progression of coronary atherosclerosis. However, serum HDL cholesterol levels are only moderately increased. The mechanism of the LDL lowering effect may involve both reduction of VLDL concentration and induction of cellular expression of LDL-receptor, leading to reduced production and/or increased catabolism of LDLs. Side effects, including liver and kidney dysfunction are associated with the use of these drugs (The Physicians Desk Reference(56th ed., 2002) Medical Economics).
Niacin (nicotinic acid) is a water soluble vitamin B-complex used as a dietary supplement and antihyperlipidemic agent. Niacin diminishes production of VLDL and is effective at lowering LDL. In some cases, it is used in combination with bile-acid binding resins. Niacin can increase HDL when used at adequate doses, however, its usefulness is limited by serious side effects when used at such high doses. Niaspan® is a form of extended-release niacin that produces fewer side effects than pure niacin. Niacin/Lovastatin (Nicostatin®) is a formulation containing both niacin and lovastatin and combines the benefits of each drug.
Fibrates are a class of lipid-lowering drugs used to treat various forms of hyperlipidemia (i.e., elevated serum triglycerides) that may also be associated with hypercholesterolemia. Fibrates appear to reduce the VLDL fraction and modestly increase HDL—however the effects of these drugs on serum cholesterol is variable. In the United States, fibrates such as clofibrate (Atromid-S®), fenofibrate (Tricor®) and bezafibrate (Bezalip®) have been approved for use as antilipidemic drugs, but have not received approval as hypercholesterolemia agents. For example, clofibrate is an antilipidemic agent that acts (via an unknown mechanism) to lower serum triglycerides by reducing the VLDL fraction. Although serum cholesterol may be reduced in certain patient subpopulations, the biochemical response to the drug is variable, and is not always possible to predict which patients will obtain favorable results. Atromid-S® has not been shown to be effective for prevention of coronary heart disease. The chemically and pharmacologically related drug, gemfibrozil (Lopid®) is a lipid regulating agent that moderately decreases serum triglycerides and VLDL cholesterol, and moderately increases HDL cholesterol—the HDL2 and HDL3 subfractions as well as both ApoA-I and A-II (i.e., the AI/AII-HDL fraction). However, the lipid response is heterogeneous, especially among different patient populations. Moreover, while prevention of coronary heart disease was observed in male patients between 40-55 without history or symptoms of existing coronary heart disease, it is not clear to what extent these findings can be extrapolated to other patient populations (e.g., women, older and younger males). Indeed, no efficacy was observed in patients with established coronary heart disease. Serious side-effects are associated with the use of fibrates including toxicity such as malignancy, (especially gastrointestinal cancer), gallbladder disease and an increased incidence in non-coronary mortality. These drugs are not indicated for the treatment of patients with high LDL or low HDL as their only lipid abnormality (The Physicians Desk Reference (56th ed., 2002) Medical Economics). Oral estrogen replacement therapy may be considered for moderate hypercholesterolemia in post-menopausal women. However, increases in HDL may be accompanied with an increase in triglycerides. Estrogen treatment is, of course, limited to a specific patient population (postmenopausal women) and is associated with serious side effects including induction of malignant neoplasms, gall bladder disease, thromboembolic disease, hepatic adenoma, elevated blood pressure, glucose intolerance, and hypercalcemia.
The need therefore exists for safer drugs that are more efficacious in lowering serum cholesterol, increasing HDL serum levels, preventing and/or treating diseases, conditions or disorders associated with dyslipidemia.
For example, HDL, as well as recombinant forms of ApoA-I complexed with phospholipids can serve as sinks/scavengers for apolar or amphipathic molecules, e.g., cholesterol and derivatives (oxysterols, oxidized sterols, plant sterols, etc.), cholesterol esters, phospholipids and derivatives (oxidized phospholipids), triglycerides, oxidation products, and lipopolysaccharides (LPS) (see, e.g., Casas et al., 1995, J. Surg. Res. November; 59(5):544-52). HDL can also serve as also a scavenger for TNF-α and other lymphokines. HDL can also serve as a carrier for human serum paraoxonases, e.g., PON-1, -2, -3. Paraoxonase, an esterase associated with HDL, is important for protecting cell components against oxidation. Oxidation of LDL, which occurs during oxidative stress, appears directly linked to development of atherosclerosis (Aviram, 2000, Free Radic. Res. 33 Suppl:S85-97). Paraoxonase appears to play a role in susceptibility to atherosclerosis and cardiovascular disease (Aviram, 1999, Mol. Med. Today 5(9):381-86). Human serum paraoxonase (PON-1) is bound to high-density lipoproteins (HDLs). Its activity is inversely related to atherosclerosis. PON-1 hydrolyzes organophosphates and may protect against atherosclerosis by inhibition of the oxidation of HDL and low-density lipoprotein (LDL) (Aviram, 1999, Mol. Med. Today 5(9):381-86). Experimental studies suggest that this protection is associated with the ability of PON-1 to hydrolyze specific lipid peroxides in oxidized lipoproteins. Interventions that preserve or enhance PON-1 activity may help to delay the onset of atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease.
HDL further has a role as an antithrombotic agent and fibrinogen reducer, and as an agent in hemorrhagic shock (Cockerill et al., WO 01/13939, published Mar. 1, 2001). HDL, and ApoA-I in particular, has been show to facilitate an exchange of lipopolysaccharide produced by sepsis into lipid particles comprising ApoA-I, resulting in the functional neutralization of the lipopolysaccharide (Wright et al., WO9534289, published Dec. 21, 1995; Wright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,624 issued Jul. 27, 1999; Wright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,536, issued Aug. 3, 1999).
The therapeutic use of ApoA-I, ApoA-IMilano, ApoA-IParis and other variants, as well as reconstituted HDL, is presently limited, however, by the large amount of apolipoprotein required for therapeutic administration and by the cost of protein production, considering the low overall yield of production. It has been suggested by early clinical trials that the dose range is between 1.5-4 g of protein per infusion for treatment of cardiovascular diseases. The number of infusions required for a full treatment is unknown. (See. e.g., Eriksson et al., 1999, Circulation 100(6):594-98; Carlson, 1995, Nutr. Metab. Cardiovasc. Dis. 5:85-91; Nanjee et al., 2000, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 20(9):2148-55; Nanjee et al., 1999, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 19(4):979-89; Nanjee et al., 1996, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 16(9):1203-14). Thus, there is a need to develop new methods of treatment of dyslipidemic diseases, conditions or disorders that minimize the amount of apolipoprotein required for administration.
Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2 or in any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.